Secret Admirer
by hoshustar
Summary: Dia, Kim Joon Myeon. Seorang namja tampan berparas angelic yang diincar oleh banyak yeoja karena kesan dingin yang ada pada dirinya. Ia yang setiap hari disuguhi berpuluh-puluh surat cinta berwarna merah muda kini dibuat bingung dengan sebuah surat berwarna biru berhiaskan pita merah yang hinggap di lokernya. Pengirim surat itu... Siapa dia sebenarnya?/SuLay!GS!forUke/


**_chanbee614_**

 _Present you…_

 ** _SuLay's FanFiction_**

 **"** **Secret Admirer"**

 **WARNING : GS!Uke, bikin sakit perut, sakit jantung, kanker, paru-paru, overdosis mode on.**

 **-00-**

 _Namja_ tampan berparas _angelic_ itu menatap maklum lokernya yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas berwarna merah muda. Ya, kertas-kertas merah muda itu berisi surat-surat cinta dari para fansnya.

Ia mengambil semua kertas itu—bermaksud untuk membuangnya, namun ia urungkan sesaat niatnya begitu melihat ada sebuah kertas yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Kertas yang warnanya berbeda dan dihiasi pita merah diatasnya.

Surat itu berwarna biru, bukan pink ataupun merah.

 _Namja_ tampan ber _name-tag_ Kim Joon Myun—atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Suho—mengambil kertas biru tersebut lalu mengantunginya di saku almameter biru tua yang dipakainya. Ia menutup kembali lokernya dan berjalan mendekati tong sampah lalu membuang kertas-kertas merah muda yang menumpuk di pelukkannya. Setelah itu, ia langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya karena hari ini akan di adakan ulangan harian, ia bermaksud untuk belajar sebentar di dalam kelas.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Suho untuk sampai di kelasnya, ia langsung duduk di kursinya dan menaruh tasnya di kolong meja. Sebelumnya, ia sempat mengambil buku biologi didalam tasnya kemudian membacanya dengan tenang. Sangking tenang dan fokusnya ia membaca, Suho bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengamatinya. Sepasang tatapan mata teduh itu menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Senyuman yang dapat membuat siapapun diabetes sangking manisnya.

 **-00-**

 _KRING_

Bel berbunyi, menandakan bahwa sekarang waktunya untuk re-freshing sejenak setelah jenuh mengasah otak di dalam kelas. Suho sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai waktu _break_ seperti ini layaknya murid-murid lain. Menurutnya, _break_ itu tidak menyenangkan. Tidak ada hal bermanfaat yang bisa ia lakukan saat _break_. Sebenarnya ada, banyak malah. Hanya saja, ya, kalian tahu Suho, dia tidak menyadarinya. Hey, jika tidak ada _break_ saat sekolah, apa otak kalian tidak panas terus di asah untuk mengerjakan soal atau mencerna penjelasan guru? Mungkin tidak untuk Suho.

Bicara soal Suho... dia merupakan _namja_ tampan berwajah _angelic_ yang cukup terkenal akhir-akhir ini. _Namja_ tampan yang sebenarnya ramah. Ya, sifatnya tiba-tiba berubah semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpanya sehingga membuatnya harus kehilangan sedikit memori otaknya. Ia menjadi _namja_ yang dingin, tak peduli, cuek, pendiam, dan yang paling parah, ia sering membentak siapapun yang mengganggunya. Sifatnya yang dulu ramah, baik hati, _friendly_ , ceria, dan lainnya berubah drastis. Sahabat-sahabatnya bahkan sudah ia terlantarkan. Untungnya, sahabat-sahabatnya mengerti Suho sehingga mereka tidak memusuhi Suho. Mereka hanya menunggu kapan Suho akan kembali.

Tapi, anehnya, begitu sifatnya berubah, semakin banyak _yeoja-yeoja_ di sekolahnya yang mengincarnya. _Yeoja-yeoja_ itu bahkan senang sekali memasukkan surat cinta ke loker Suho—seperti yang terjadi tadi pagi—walau mereka tau ujung-ujungnya surat cinta itu dibuang dengan sangat tidak berperasaan oleh sang penerima. Tapi, apa mereka peduli? Tidak.

Suho duduk diam di kursinya. Buku _ensiklopedia_ tebal yang ada di tangannya hampir habis ia baca. Oh, ayolah Kim Joon Myun, apa tak ada pekerjaan lain selain membaca buku seperti itu? Oh ya, bicara soal membaca… Apa Suho sudah membaca isi dari kertas biru itu?

Suho merogoh saku almameternya dan mengeluarkan kertas biru yang ia lihat saat hendak membuang surat-surat cinta dari para penggemarnya tadi. Tangannya mulai membuka kertas biru itu secara perlahan, namun pasti. Matanya menelusuri kata yang tertera disana. Oke, ia boleh jujur, ia sedikit menyukai isi surat di kertas biru itu.

* * *

'Hai, Suho-ya, atau mungkin Suho _Oppa_? Mungkin surat ini surat paling asing yang pernah kau baca karena surat ini baru pertama kali kubuat untukmu. Kau tau? Aku menyukaimu. Sudah lama sih, bahkan sebelum kau seterkenal ini. Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Aku menyukaimu bukan hanya sebatas kagum, aku juga tak tau apa. Tapi, ya, seperti yang para fansmu sering bilang, _Saranghae_.

 _From Your Secret Admirer_

ZYX'

* * *

Kata-katanya benar-benar tidak _lebay_ seperti surat cinta yang sering ia dapatkan. Dan… Hatinya berdegup kencang saat membaca inisal nama sang pengirim. Ia tak kenal dengan orang berinisial 'ZYX' itu, tapi, hatinya seakan memberitahunya bahwa ia sebenarnya tau, hanya tak peduli sehingga lupa.

Suho sebenarnya masih ingin menebak-nebak siapa pengirim surat rahasia itu, namun, ia urungkan niatnya saat seorang _yeoja_ dengan rambut pirang diikat dua mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum dengan _single dimple_ manis yang menghiasi senyuman ramahnya. Ia segera memasukkan kembali surat berwarna biru itu kedalam saku almameternya.

" _Anneyeong_ , Suho-ssi," sapa gadis itu ramah. Entah tersambar apa, Suho menyunggingkan senyuman yang sudah jarang ia perlihatkan semenjak dua tahun yang lalu. Gadis manis itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya karena senang melihat Suho tersenyum padanya.

"Woah, lama aku tak melihatmu tersenyum, Suho-ssi," ujar gadis itu lagi. Suho hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Kalian tau? Suho ingin sekali menanyakan siapa nama gadis pirang yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Ia benar-benar terhipnotis oleh kecantikan dan keramahan gadis ini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Suho akhirnya. Sedikit sulit karena mulutnya jarang ia pakai berbicara.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum.

"Zhang Yi Xing _imnida_."

 _Dag Dig Dug Serr_ #plakk

Jantung Suho berdetak kencang layaknya musik _dj_ dengan volume kencang. Jantungnya seakan tengah melakukan _fitness_ (?). Jantungnya berdetak diatas kata normal. Dibilang serangan jantung, tidak. Dibilang sedang ketakutan atau gugup, tidak. Dibilang sedang jatuh cinta… Mungkin ya.

"Suho-ssi, bolehkah aku duduk disini? Disampingmu? Aku kesepian duduk sendiri di belakang," ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di paling belakang. Suho menolehkan kepalanya melihat meja Yixing. Disana memang hanya terlihat tas biru—yang diyakininya sebagai tas Yixing—tergeletak diatas meja. Suho tersenyum, lagi.

"Terserah kau saja," jawabnya dengan nada _sok_ cuek. Yixing tersenyum bahagia dan dengan semangat langsung memeluk Suho dan berteriak berterimakasih seperti orang aneh lalu segera kembali ke mejanya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pindah tempat duduk.

Disaat Yixing tengah bergirang-girang ria(?), Suho mematung di kursinya setelah gadis pirang ber- _dimple_ tersebut berterimakasih— _plus_ , ekhem, memeluknya. Debaran jantungnya kembali berdetak di luar batas kata normal. Sejak kapan jantungnya senang melakukan _fitness_ dadakkan seperti sekarang?

 **-00-**

Sudah sekitar dua bulan berlalu dan Suho masih belum tau siapa orang berinisial 'ZYX' yang sering memberikan surat cinta dengan kertas berwarna biru, bukan kertas berwarna _pink_ atau merah seperti yang para fansnya lakukan. Dan lucunya, Suho sebenarnya memang menyukai warna biru. Bahkan, biru adalah warna favoritenya. Dia tak tau orang berinisial 'ZYX' itu mengetahui banyak tentang dirinya darimana, tapi, ia menyukainya.

Namun, ia sudah menyukai orang lain.

Ia menyukai gadis yang kini sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Yap, dia Zhang Yi Xing. Gadis berkebangsaan China itu sudah berhasil melelehkan hati yang sedingin dan sebeku milik Suho. Gadis itu sudah berhasil menarik hatinya dengan magnet bernama 'cinta'.

Kembali kepada Suho... Lelaki itu kini sedang galau. Hah? Galau? Namja dingin seperti Suho galau? Galau karena apa? Karena ia belum mengetahui siapa orang berinisial 'ZYX' itu atau apa?

"ZYX… Yixing…"

Oh, Haha… Dia galau antara lebih memilih sang ' _Secret Admirer_ ' atau gadis bernama Yixing yang kini sudah sangat, amat, benar-benar memikat hatinya dan dekat dengannya.

Suho kini sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon besar di taman sekolah. Taman sepi yang jarang sekali di kunjungi siswa-siswi. Entah kenapa. Tapi, tidak untuk Suho. Taman sepi ini sering ia datangi. Ia kesini mungkin hanya jika ia ingin saja, duduk di bawah pohon besar dan menikmati semilir angin yang begitu memanjakan kulitmu yang terkena terpaannya. Membelai kulit wajahmu dengan tenang dan lembut.

Suho tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi taman. Kakinya entah berjalan kemana. Hatinya entah menuntunnya kemana. Tapi yang jelas, langkah kaki itu terhenti begitu melihat Yixing yang terlihat gelisah. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat dua itu terhuyung-huyung kedepan dan kebelakang. Menambah kesan imut tersendiri pada Yixing dimata Suho, bahkan mungkin di mata dunia sekalipun.

Yixing berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang frustasi _plus_ depresi. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Suho mengernyit heran. Yixing memegang sesuatu dengan kedua tangan putihnya.

Yixing tiba-tiba berjalan meninggalkan koridor dan berjalan entah kemana. Suho yang penasaran akan sikap Yixing akhirnya memilih untuk mengikutinya.

Suho terus berjalan mengikuti tubuh mungil Yixing yang berjalan ke suatu tempat. Sepertinya ia tau jalan ini. Kemana, ya? Ia juga tidak terlalu ingat. Namun, saat ia melihat deretan loker merah berjejer ia tahu Yixing membawanya kemana. Ruang loker murid-murid _namja_ SM Arts School. Suho benar-benar heran saat itu. Hey, sedang apa Yixing memasukki ruang loker murid-murid _namja_? Secara dia, kan, _yeoja_.

Yixing berhenti didepan salah satu loker merah itu. Yixing tersenyum kemudian memasukkan kertas berwarna biru itu kedalam loker merah tersebut. Suho yang melihat apa yang Yixing lakukan kaget, sangat. Tunggu dulu…

Yixing…

ZYX…

Zhang Yi Xing!

 _Oh my Lord_ , bagaimana bisa Suho sang ' _Albert Einstein_ Kedua' tidak menyadari hal semenonjol itu? Oke, mungkin sang ' _Albert Einstein_ Kedua' sudah dibutakan sementara oleh cinta.

Suho tersenyum bahagia dan kemudian berubah menjadi seringaian yang terkesan nakal. Suho berjalan mendekati Yixing yang lega karena ia sudah memasukkan kertas—surat cinta—nya kedalam loker Suho. Awalnya Yixing berniat untuk memberikannya langsung pada Suho, tapi, ya, nyalinya tidak sebesar itu hingga dengan pedenya bisa memberikan surat cintanya pada Suho. Hey, Yixing ini pemalu.

"Sudah selesai dengan lokerku, Nona Zhang?"

Yixing tertegun saat suara yang sangat familiar di indra pendengarannya menggema sampai ke otak. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah Suho dengan sangat dekat bahkan bibir mereka bertemu dengan sangat tidak disengaja. Yixing dengan cepat langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah Suho dengan dihiasi semburat merah di pipi yang menurut Suho sangat manis.

"S-suho?"

"Hey, aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu, panggil aku _Oppa_ , _chagiya_."

Wajah Yixing merah padam menahan rasa malu, bahagia, bingung, tak percaya, dan sebagainya. Apa tadi kata Suho? Ia harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Oppa_ '? Dan… Tadi Suho memanggilnya ' _Chagiya_ '?! Apa ini mimpi?!

"A-apa m-maksudmu, Suho-ya?" tanya Yixing gugup.

Suho semakin melebarkan seringaiannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing. Suho mendorong tubuh Yixing sehingga tubuh kecil itu terbentur loker merah yang berjejer. Yixing sedikit meringis, namun, ringisannya berubah menjadi sebuah doa begitu melihat Suho yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. Yixing entah bagaimana bisa dan kenapa, menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia tak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Suho yang melihat mata teduh itu terpejam, langsung terkekeh kecil. Yixing yang mendengar kekehan Suho kembali membuka matanya dan ia langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Suho hanya memper—

 _Chu~_

—mainkannya.

Mata teduh itu membulat sempurna saat bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir Suho. Mungkin bukan hanya kecupan, tapi benar-benar ciuman. Yixing tidak membalas. Ia masih gugup. Tapi, ya, manusia pasti akan selalu terbawa suasana, kan, jika ia menyukainya? Begitu pula dengan Yixing. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Suho. Suho menyeringai dibalik ciumannya bersama Yixing. Suho sebenarnya masih ingin meneruskannya sampai Yixing berteriak mendesahkan namanya, tapi, ya, dia masih waras mengingat bahwa ini sekolah. Maka dari itu, ia dengan lembut melepas ciumannya dengan Yixing kemudian menatap mata teduh itu dalam.

" _Saranghae_ , Kim Yi Xing," ujar Suho sambil mengecup lembut kening Yixing. Yixing menutup matanya. Menikmati kecupan lembut yang Suho berikan di kening putihnya. Mata teduh itu kembali terbuka kemudian tersenyum manis. Menampakkan _single dimple_ yang menghiasi senyumannya.

" _Nado saranghae_ , Kim Joon Myun."

 **-00-**

 _Cuap-cuap bee:_

 **Muehehehe~**

 **Yeay, post pertama bee 3**

 **Ff ini sebenernya pernah bee post di wordpress bee yang mungkin gabakal kepake lagi, males ngapdet di wordpress #plakk jadi kalo ada yang pernah baca di wordpress, ya, itu karya bee, sama aja, beda beda dikit soalnya yang ini bee edit susah payah :'v**

 **Ini ff udh lama banget sumpah, bee aja sampe bosen baca ngulang ngulang :'v tapi karena bee pengen nge-share ide ide bee buat kalian semua, jadi bee post aja deh~ sekalian jadi ff perdana kan :'v**

 **Ide bikin ff ini gatau gimana soalnya udh lama jadi lupa(?). pokoknya yang jelas pair di ff ini awalnya tuh harusnya ChanBaek (secara couple fav) tapi begitu baca beberapa ff SuLay dan melihat populasi nya yang minim juga secara SuLay tuh couple yang lucu lucu gemesin minta di tabok(?) yang masuk dalam list pairing fav bee, jadi bee coba tuh bikin ff nya~ jadinya ya gini, ancur wkwk :'v  
**

 **Tapi...**

 **Ah, pokoknya, makasih deh ya buat yang udh baca~ bee sayang kalian :*  
**

 **Jangan jadi siders dong ya, hargailah karya bee teman teman *emot poteq* bee juga butuh krisar dari kalian, bee mau lihat kekurangan bee di mata readers gimana, jadi review juseyo :D  
**

 **So,**

 **SEE YOU ON NEXT FANFICT :*  
**


End file.
